My Dream Rapunzel
by Raizel99
Summary: This is a dream of mine that I had a long time ago that I decided to write. It's connected to Rapunzel, so I decided to put it under Tangled, 'cause it seemed like the best thing to do. I hope you enjoy it!


Across the large green fields, long brown bridges built over sky-blue rivers; the loud noise of carriages in the small village, and the bustling and shouting of all the people within; over the high-peaked mountains, and through the dark and cramped forest, stood a three-story high tower.

It looked down upon the trees, and the small space of land on which it stood.

At the very top, was a window – the only window in the whole entire tower. It was made out of white, gray-swirled stones. The rest of the tower was made out of rusty red bricks, and the roof out of an even darker shade of red.

The room with the window belonged to a girl, about the age of eighteen. She had fair hair that flowed down 'till her waist; big hazel eyes, filled with innocence and loneliness, and a passion to find love; pale skin, and a flush of rose in her cheeks.

Her room was a mix of dark green, and a faded orange. Right below the window was a little window seat, just big enough for the girl to get comfortable, and stare out into the forest. Her bed was made out of the brownest, sturdiest, and prettiest wood in the land. Her desk and closets were made out of the same wood, and you could see the rings even clearer, the patterns copying themselves every few lines.

Down the winding steps and into the small room to the left, was a bathroom. Opposite the bathroom was a basic linen closet. If you continue straight, down more steps, you'll find a kitchen splayed out to your right, and a small den to your left.

The girl, Rapunzel, loved her tower, even though she had nobody to share it with. Oh, how she longed for somebody to love, and somebody to love her as much as she does them.

One day, when Rapunzel was staring out her window, she heard the galloping of a horse. A feeling of hope filled her.

_Maybe, just maybe, my savior has come, to take me away from this horrid place,_ she thought; waiting to see the horse, and a man riding atop it, emerge from the trees.

And just a few minutes later, she saw a chestnut horse trotting into the clearing, with a strikingly handsome man pulling it to a stop. He leaped off the horse, and walked to the base of the tower.

Arianna smiled, and called to him.

"Hello, sir." The man looked up at her and grinned.

"Hello, miss. And what is someone as beautiful as you doing up in that tower?" he asked, his green eyes wide and curios. She blushed a light shade of red.

"I've lived here for as long as I can remember. There's no way out - and no way in." she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you have any long rope? Perhaps, a ladder, maybe?"

"If there were any ladders, I would've run away long ago. And for the rope, I'm not so sure. I'll be right back; let me just check." She fled into her room, checking for any rope - under the tables, in the closets, everywhere. Suddenly, she found two chords of rope, tying the bed drapes to the posts.

_Oh, silly me, _she thought, untying the rope. _It was right in front of my face all this time. How come I've never though of it before?_

She tied the two ends together, and walked back to the window.

"Do you think this'll do?" asked Rapunzel, sending out the rope, and tying her end to one of her desk's legs.

"We'll see now." He called up, grabbing on to the rope, hoisting himself up, and using the bricks of the tower to climb. He slipped a number of times, but ended up in the window frame none-the-less.

"Are you alright? Do you have any burns? Oh, please tell me you don't have any scratches!" Arianna fretted, checking the man's arms to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine, thank you. But you know, I never did catch your name." he said, looking at her with an emotion she could not make out.

"My name is Rapunzel. What is yours?"

"Flynn."

"Where are you from, Flynn?"

"The kingdom next door, actually. I'm the Prince, but please- you don't need to bow or anything. It just doesn't feel right. Do you know your parents? Oh, and by the way, a fine place you have here."

"Thank-you. It is quite nice, if I must say so. I don't really know my parents; I just know that my sister is the future queen. Everybody thinks I disappeared and ran away. Now, why would I do that? I was probably three years old when I was brought here." Rapunzel drew a deep breath, looking away from Flynn.

"So are you saying that you're royal?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

"Is it OK if I were to come back tomorrow?"

"Sure! That would be great!" she smiled, looking back at him. He smiled back at her; he couldn't help it.

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow- I need to get going. Thank-you for having me, it was a pleasure meeting and talking to you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Oliver. It was great talking to you, too." Flynn took her hand and placed a small kiss on it.

"See you tomorrow, Rapunzel." He said, climbing out of the window, and down the rope. He slipped and fell to the ground about half way down, with a quiet 'humph.'

"Are you alright?" called Rapunzel, who was watching him intently.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank-you." Said Flynn, brushing off the dirt. He mounted his horse, and continued, "Bye."

"Bye!" she waved, watching him until he disappeared back into the thick forest.

She walked back to her bed, in a complete daze, and fell on it, spreading her arms and legs out.

_Oliver's so sweet, and just so… great. _She thought, picturing him in her mind.

_He is so handsome, and kind…_ She trailed off, her thoughts of him filling her mind.

Rapunzel was awoken from her daze when she saw two gray vultures sweep down onto her windowsill, each one clutching a rat in its' claws. She sat up, cautiously walking closer.

"Eat it," squawked the vultures. Arianna was completely taken aback- eat rats? Talking vultures? What kind of nonsense was that?

_It's probably just my imagination…_ She thought, looking at the ugly things. She felt a light breeze, and a trail of yellow sparkles flew around the two rats, encircling them. There was a dim flash of light, and the sparkles flew out the window, fading as the seconds ticked by. She looked back at the rats- rather, the used-to-be rats. In their place, were two ripe-green, plump, juicy-looking pears.

_What? How did that happen?_ Flynn was lost. _Was it magic?_

The vultures squawked, letting go of the pears, and flew out of the window. The two pears rolled down onto the bed seat.

Rapunzel lifted them up, and inspected them both closely. She brought one up to her nose, and smelled it.

The smell was completely intoxicating- she _had_ to eat it!

_No, no, no! These things were rats! __Oh, but they look so good!_ The two sides were fighting in her head.

_It's not like anything bad will happen, right? _She assured herself, breathing on the pear and wiping it against her sleeve.

_Here goes nothing…_ Rapunzel thought, as she bit into the pear.

_Mmm… this is just DELICIOUS! _She took another bite, chewing it thoughtfully.

"See? Nothing's happening to me." She whispered to herself, smiling.

_**Think again.**_ She heard.

_What?_ Rapunzel instantly regretted eating that pear. She started to feel drowsy.

"I love you, Flynn. " she whispered her last words, before falling to the floor, into a long lasting deep sleep, that not even true love's first kiss could cure.

The next morning was cloudy, the sun barely shining.

Flynn was on his way to see Rapunzel again! He had said he was coming, and she agreed, so there he was, on his horse, on his way back to that disturbing tower.

_But Arianna is just perfect… She deserves a much better place than that. _He thought, as he climbed off his steed, and grabbing onto the rope that led up into her room.

_A better place, with me._  
Oliver wasn't ready for the sight he was about to see.

As he tripped into the window seat, he looked around the room - the bed, the stairs.

_Where is she?_

Then he looked down, at the floor. A lifeless Rapunzel was splayed across the floor, with a half-eaten pear by her feet.

Tears were spilling out of Oliver's eyes when he took in the scene before him.

"No, no! This couldn't have happened!" he screamed into the empty house, clutching to her hand, trying to will her back to life. "Why did you leave me?" he started to sob uncontrollably, hugging her body close to him, kissing her, but failing to bring her back.

_I finally found my other half, and she just dies. _He thought, staring at her peaceful face.

"I love you," Flynn whispered into Rapunzel's ear, before picking her up and laying her down on her bed. He looked for the pear she ate, but couldn't find it. Then, he saw the second one that Rapunzel left on her dresser. He walked over to it, and picked it up.

_This is for you, Rapunzel, my love. _Were Flynn's last thoughts as he climbed into bed next to her, and biting into the pear.

"I love you." He whispered, fading into blackness.

It was as if the whole world stopped turning, and time was frozen.

The two lovers stayed like that, for years and years. Nobody ever came near that tower; it was known to be cursed. And so, the two of them really _did_ rest in peace, side by side.

Just in case I messed up- I made this originally with two random names: Oliver and Arianna, so if you see one of them, please tell me and I'll fix it. I might not have changed that name.  
Thank-you!


End file.
